


vanilla kisses

by actcasual



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse? What Apocalypse?, Baby's first fic!!, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex j newall won't give us kisses so I WILL DAMMIT, can I offer you some jonmartin fic in these trying times, idk how to tag this, jonmartin, like mama mia you are going to get cavities, some chicken soup for the jonmartin soul if you will, yes i DO make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actcasual/pseuds/actcasual
Summary: Martin wears vanilla lip balm and Jon thinks it tastes good so... they kiss...
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 204





	vanilla kisses

**Author's Note:**

> listen some lip balms are like HELLA tasty. like I put on sugar cookie lip smackers and I wanna eat my lips that shit tastes GOOD. anyway I wrote this for me and seren but you can have it too I guess... this is my first fic ever so be nice please ;w; also if you have a better title for this fic PLEASE hit me up

Jon Sims sank down even lower in the beat up sofa of the safe house as he realized one absolute certainty: he was going to be the first person in all of history to die of boredom. 

He and Martin had been living in Daisy’s cottage for about two weeks now, and though he was thankful for its remote location and its security, it wasn’t exactly the most entertaining environment. He had read through every book the safe house offered during the first five days the pair were there, and none of them had been particularly interesting. He had cleaned the place from top to bottom - minus dusting the ceiling corners, of course, he’d let Martin handle the pesky spiders and their webs - and he had reorganized the contents of the kitchen cabinets for maximum cooking efficiency. He’d taken up knitting, swore off knitting, and then taken up knitting again, all while watching whatever trashy daytime show was on the television.

It seemed that there wasn’t much to do in the safe house except, well,  _ wait.  _ But for what, he didn’t know, and for now he was slumped on the living room’s beat up couch, bored out of his mind as his gaze traveled from the reruns on television to the foggy scene outside the window and back again.

He heard footsteps shuffle into the sitting room, and looked up to see Martin, who had a smile on his round face and a steaming mug in each of his hands. He offered Jon a smile before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips as he handed a warm mug off to Jon. “You alright?” he asked, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

Jon sat up so he could take a sip of tea properly. “Fine,” he managed. “Just... bored.” He ran his tongue over his top lip, tasting the familiar, earthy taste of bergamot and lemon. Then he frowned at the mug in his hands as he picked up a new taste - vanilla, and a bit of cherry.

“Is it bad?” Martin asked him, cocking his head from where he sat one cushion over. 

“Did you change the way you made it? There’s a bit of vanilla, isn’t there?”

“Vanilla? No, I -” Martin paused and then let out a small laugh of realization. “Oh, no, I think you’re tasting my lip balm. From… from when I kissed you.” Martin’s cheeks went pink at this, as if he still couldn’t fathom the fact that he was allowed to kiss Jon Sims whenever he liked.

“Your lip balm?” Jon repeated.

Martin nodded. “My lips get a bit chapped in the autumn, so I just…” He trailed off and gestured at his mouth. “Lip balm.” 

Jon was silent in thought for a moment until he gestured to Martin. “Come here,” he said, putting his mug down on the coffee table.

“Oh - er, alright,” Martin set his mug down next to his boyfriend’s before scooting over, and Jon immediately took Martin’s face in his hands as he pressed their mouths together. Martin stiffened and let out a small noise of surprise as Jon took his top lip between his own two, kissing him deeply.

It was over just as soon as it had begun, with Jon pulling back from Martin, his face entirely neutral as he ran his tongue over his lips, which made Martin’s face heat up.

Finally, Jon nodded. “It’s your lip balm,” he stated plainly as he began to reach for his mug again.

“Er, I can wipe it off if you want,” Martin sputtered. “If you don’t like the-”

“No!” Jon interrupted, waving his hands in the universal motion for ‘stop.’ “Er, I mean, no, no, that’s - that’s alright. It’s fine.”

“Oh?” Martin asked, crooking up an eyebrow in playful glee.

“Stop that.” The look on Jon’s face was half glare, half pout, and one hundred percent adorable.

“Stop what?” Martin asked as he grinned wider.

“That - that stupid little  _ gleam _ in your eye. Stop it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Martin replied with a smirk as he reached to pick up his tea.

“Stupid. I hate you. Come here.”

“Very well,” Martin laughed, setting his mug down again to scooch closer to his boyfriend and into his open arms. He tucked his head into the space between Jon’s chin and shoulder and smiled against his skin.

Jon immediately planted one, two, three kisses along the path of Martin’s temple. “I…” he pursed his lips and said quietly, “I like the lip balm. It’s nice.”

Martin let out a quiet laugh and tilted his head up to meet Jon’s dark eyes again. “Is it?” 

Jon leaned down and pecked Martin’s lips before running his tongue over his own again and nodding. “It’s nice.”

Martin chuckled. “Should I put it on more often then?” Anything to get Jon to kiss him more, he supposed. 

Jon cupped Martin’s face in one hand and ran his thumb over his soft cheek as he let out a sigh. Martin couldn’t help but admire how content the breath seemed, how good calm looked on Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist, and he leaned forward to ghost his lips over Jon’s. Jon immediately pressed further (as he always did), kissing back in a way that’s hungry but careful and so inexplicably  _ Jon.  _ It sent warmth through Martin’s chest and he melted as he felt Jon’s slim hands on his hips. He could stay here forever, he thought, warm in Jon’s arms and kissing him lazily.  


Jon pulled away suddenly, his eyes still closed as his tongue darted out to lick his lips with a pleasant sigh. 

“Hang on,” Martin said, poking Jon in the side, “are you only kissing me to taste my lip balm?”

“I would never,” Jon replied, trying to hide a smile.

Martin threw his arms back melodramatically. “The  _ nerve _ ! The  _ audacity _ ! The  _ temerity  _ of this man!”

“Yes, poor you, being used for kissing and cuddling. God forbid, you must be miserable.” Jon rolled his eyes but a smile was painted on his face. This earned him a playful glare from Martin but he chuckled lowly. “I can’t help it, it tastes good.”

Martin giggled and mouthed underneath Jon’s jaw, kissing his way up Jon’s face before pressing their lips together once more. He let out a whine when he parted his lips slightly and Jon’s tongue immediately pushed past his teeth.

When Martin finally pulled back to catch his breath, he rested his forehead against Jon’s and breathed against his skin, “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Jon whispered back reverently. He planted an open-mouthed kiss on Martin’s soft cheek, and began to kiss his way down Martin’s temple to where his jaw met his neck.

“I want to stay like this forever,” Martin sighed.

“Who’s to say we can’t?”

Martin laughed under his breath. “Please. You’d get bored.”

Jon smiled. “I  _ would _ get bored. I already am bored.”

“I know you are; I’ve seen you with those knitting needles. We could pull out the Trivial Pursuit again, if you like?”

“Mm, that sounds nice actually.”

“You can’t cheat this time, though.”

Jon scoffed. “I didn’t cheat last time!”

“Yes you did!” Martin pouted, jabbing a finger at Jon. “You expect me to just  _ believe  _ that you knew California has a garlic festival? You cheated!”

“I didn’t!” Jon exclaimed, a smile on his face.

Martin gave Jon a knowing look.

“Okay, well I didn’t  _ mean  _ to.”

Martin rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he laughed as he moved to get up off of the couch.

“Really? I think I’m more insufferable.” Jon pondered aloud.

“That too,” Martin replied, emerging from the hallway with a beat-up game of Trivial Pursuit. “Now then. I’m going to win this time.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it, Blackwood,” Jon grinned, swinging his legs over and off the sofa. “You’re on!”


End file.
